A car body of a rolling stock is formed by joining side structures and end structures to four side portions of an underframe, then joining a roof structure to upper portions of the side structures and the end structures, and attaching outside plates, floor plates, interior decorative members, doors, windows, and the like to the structures. In the conventional rolling stock, a passenger compartment is protected by reinforcing the end structures and the underframe portions or by providing impact absorbing members, as collision countermeasures (see for example Patent Document 1). In addition, a rolling stock having a vestibule generally employs a structure in which the vestibule portion is configured as a breakable region (a crushable zone or an impact absorbing part) (see for example Patent Document 2).